


Fill Me Up

by MiraclesInApril



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Kinky, M/M, Smut, baekyeol/chanbaek, insertion, things going up butt holes, things that are not dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesInApril/pseuds/MiraclesInApril
Summary: Baekhyun is kinky, Chanyeol finds out.





	1. Fill Me Up

Chanyeol collapses on the couch. He is so tired, his bones are aching. He wishes he could have stayed with Sehun and Yixing at the bowling alley but he was just too tired, he felt he would collapse if he were to stay standing a minute longer. It is quite unfortunate because it is a blue moon when they get a chance for leisure activities. Lately he has been staying up later than the other to practice his dance and rap. Hearing all the criticism and remarks that he is the group’s black hole in these areas, especially dancing, is taking a toll on his emotions. The exhaustion is catching up to him.

He is too tired to even drag his tired self to his bed, he turns over on the couch and nestles his head in the crook of his arm. He is already drifting away when his ears pick up on strange incessant sounds coming from within the dorm. That is strange, he thinks everyone has left to go and enjoy their rare liberty.

His fatigued body is urging him to give in to the oblivion that wants to claim him but his brain is nudging him to do the sensible thing and investigate the source of the noise. A battle takes place in his mind and with a groan; he stumbles tiredly to a stand.

The sound is coming from neither the kitchen nor the bathroom and clearly not the living room since he was there. He heads towards the rooms, stopping outside each door and straining his ears for suspicious sounds. He keeps going until he is left with one more door, his and Baekhyun’s shared room. And surprisingly, the sound, which now sounds like a voice, is coming from inside there.

Chanyeol pauses, thinking back to that morning. Baekhyun had gone shopping with Luhan and Minseok, he was sure of it. They had been the first ones to leave the door, Tao, Yifan and Junmyeon following after. In fact, he, Sehun and Yixing had been the last ones to leave the dorm, there was no one left by the time they had also exited the dorm. But surely, the sounds are there, sourcing from his shared room. He briefly wonders if his fatigue has reached the level of inducing hallucinations.

_One way to find out,_ he thinks as he pushes the door open as quietly as he can.

Chanyeol has lost it, he is sure. The sight that greets him, it cannot be real. He wants to turn on his heels and get his phone from the living room and dial Junmyeon’s number. Junmyeon will take him to the hospital. His exhaustion has damaged his brain.

But he stays rooted to the spot, his mouth gaping.

Somehow, Baekhyun is back in the dorm and he is on Chanyeol’s bed. He is naked. His face is buried in the sheets and his ass is in the air. His hand is reaching behind him, pushing a long white object into his hole. The noises have not stopped and Chanyeol realizes that it is Baekhyun moaning.

He stands silent for a few moments longer, ogling his best friend and band mate’s exposed ample ass. He can see that Baekhyun’s hole is very pink from where he stands and his thighs are as thick and fleshy as they look clad in their tight stage outfits. The white object, that Chanyeol has now identified as a candle, is slick as it slips in and out of Baekhyun’s hole with ease. But from Baekhyun’s obscene moans, it is as though the thin candle is touching his prostate dead on.

Chanyeol becomes more and more inclined to the notion that he is hallucinating because now he is hard. How can he be turned on so fast by his best friend? It should be impossible. That is _Baekhyun_. And he is _Chanyeol_. But the only thing that seems impossible at this moment is how hard he is.

Baekhyun removes the candle from his hole and he sits up, reaching for something on the nightstand. It is then that he sees that the door is wide open and his lanky best friend is staring at him incredulously.

“C-Chanyeol,” Baekhyun stutters.

Baekhyun’s hair is damp and sticking up wildly, his skin is slick and flushed. His eyes retain the lust and arousal he is feeling but there is also confusion and shock. Chanyeol is even more aroused.

Neither of them speak and Baekhyun’s eyes are darting to and from Chanyeol contemplatively. It should be awkward but Baekhyun is too aroused and Chanyeol is still too shocked – and aroused as well – to react accordingly.

“Do you, uh, want to help m-me?” Baekhyun asks tentatively.  

“Uhm, w-what?” Chanyeol stutters, staring at his best friend, stupefied.

“This is…awkward…but it doesn’t have to be. You masturbate too, right? So, uhm, come here.” Baekhyun beckons Chanyeol over and it is clear that he is trying his best not to feel embarrassed. Chanyeol agrees that he masturbates too…But Baekhyun seems to be going about it in a very unorthodox manner.

Nevertheless, Chanyeol stumbles over to his bed. Miraculously, his fatigue is gone. He clambers onto the bed and looks at Baekhyun, waiting for further instruction from his petit best friend.

“Come closer.” Baekhyun says and despite his projected confidence, Chanyeol can see that his best friend is shy and nervous , just like him. But his body is responding to the sight of Baekhyun alone and he wants to know what it feels like to touch that velvety looking skin too. He shuffles closer until his knees are touching Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun’s member is erect and it standing straight. It is small and pudgy, its head as pink as his hole. Chanyeol tentatively picks it up but Baekhyun removes his hand.

“I want you to help me put those-“ Baekhyun points to the miscellaneous objects lying on the night stand, “-into my hole.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen and Baekhyun is blushing but he holds Chanyeol’s gaze. Chanyeol feels strange, perhaps it’s the newly discovered knowledge of his best friend’s (gay) sexual kinks or it’s the heat licking up his core. Either way, he nods quickly, muttering a soft okay.

Baekhyun then turns on his stomach and raises his ass for Chanyeol, looking back at him, eyes full of encouragement. He reaches back and spreads his own ass cheeks for Chanyeol.

“Start with the banana, Yeol.” Baekhyun says, biting his lip. Chanyeol can only stare at Baekhyun’s beautifully puckered hole and his well-rounded ass cheeks, trying to squeeze back together even as Baekhyun holds them apart. Curiosity gets the better of him and he finds himself touching Baekhyun’s ass instead of following his instructions. He feels the cheeks that are slightly red, rubbing them curiously. He expects Baekhyun to repeat his instruction but Baekhyun only moans and pushes his ass closer to Chanyeol.

“That’s okay too, Yeol. You can touch me.”

Chanyeol nods, even though Baekhyun can no longer see him as he is hiding his face in the mattress, trying to conceal his moans as his best friend kneads his ass.

Baekhyun’s ass slightly jiggles as Chanyeol plays with it and the taller one finds himself enjoying the sight a lot. He moves a finger to Baekhyun’s loosened hole and he thumbs it lightly.

“Put it in me now, Yeol. Please.” Baekhyun whispers, voice strained.

Chanyeol obeys this time, angling the butt of the fruit towards Baekhyun’s hole. His hand is tremoring but he manages to fit the rough bottom part of the banana into Baekhyun. Baekhyun leans back, mewling. Chanyeol pushes it deeper and deeper into Baekhyun’s lubed hole.

“Faster, Yeol.” Baekhyun pleads. Chanyeol pushes the banana into Baekhyun almost to the hilt, until the fruit is almost disappearing. He is finding it hard to keep his grip on it, it is in danger of disappearing into Baekhyun’s ass because it is almost impossible to keep his hold on it. Baekhyun’s hole is too slick and its suctioning force is something to be reckoned with. It is as though it wants to swallow the banana completely and Chanyeol’s mind flickers to the thought of Baekhyun’s hole swallowing something else, something on his own anatomy.

He forces the banana out completely and it makes a loud obscene squelch resound in the room. There is lube oozing out of Baekhyun’s hole and the rosy puckered hole is gaping, yearning for something to clench around. Chanyeol wants to watch in fascination but Baekhyun turns around quickly, now lying in front of Chanyeol on his back, legs splayed open wide.

“The ladle, Chanyeol. Fit the handle into me, please. All of it.” Baekhyun says huskily, nodding at the object on the nightstand. Chanyeol looks at the ladle and almost does a double take. He wonders where Baekhyun got it because it certainly does not belong in their kitchen. Even Kyungsoo could not have a use for a ladle that is almost the length of his arm from his elbow to his wrist.

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer by his thighs. Baekhyun lets out a surprised gasp but he clutches Chanyeol’s arms, encouraging the proximity.

“Wait,” Baekhyun says a little breathlessly as Chanyeol lines the curved end of the steel ladle to his entrance.

“T-take off your clothes.”

Baekhyun sits up and he looks expectantly at Chanyeol. Chanyeol thinks it is only fair since all of Baekhyun is exposed to him. Baekhyun should have the same liberty too. But he is still shy because this is unchartered grounds for them. This was extending out of best-friendship and Chanyeol was scared of the unknown aftermath.

But having Baekhyun look at him in this way, his lip tucked into his mouth and his hand stroking his own member and making those beautiful sounds, he wants to bow at Baekhyun’s feet and do everything the petit body asks of him.

He finds himself chucking his t-shirt off his head and then kneeling on the bed to remove his pants and underwear in one swift motion. He looks at Baekhyun but the boy is already moving towards him. Chanyeol has a lapful of Baekhyun, the smaller one’s legs straddling him and his arms around his neck. Baekhyun’s skin is warm and slick against his and decides that he likes this heat.

“Is this…Is this okay?” Baekhyun asks softly, his hands wandering down to Chanyeol’s already pulsing cock. The head is glossy with pre cum and Baekhyun lets out a wanton moan at how Chanyeol’s cock is leaking so much, surely for him.

“Y-yeah.” Chanyeol sighs, Baekhyun’s hand is addictively delicious on his cock. Baekhyun takes hold of his best friend’s solid cock properly and begins stroking it with a measured pace. Chanyeol takes advantage of Baekhyun’s meaty thighs resting on his own and grips the smaller one’s tempting muscles in his hand. Baekhyun looks up at his best friend, mouth open slightly and eyes hooded, his strokes never stopping.

Chanyeol is mesmerized. He had always averted his eyes when Baekhyun looked like this after performances, his hair matted with sweat to his flushed face, his eyes drooping and mouth hanging open. Except that was all caused by their vigorous performances on stage. This, was something else. Something that made pre cum dribble steadily from his cock.

“Chanyeol-ah,” Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol’s hands wandered to his ass.

Chanyeol cannot help the groan that leaves his lips, hearing his best friend moan his name with that raspy voice. Chanyeol puts his forehead against Baekhyun’s, their heated skin against each other.

“You’re really beautiful, Baek.” Chanyeol whispers, even though they are alone in the dorm. But this feels like an intimate secret, added to all the others they share.

“Really?” Baekhyun says bashfully, blinking fast and trying to hide his face, even though he is giving Chanyeol a hand job.

“Hmm. Really, really beautiful.” Chanyeol confirms and his hands move up from Baekhyun’s ass to capture his thin shoulders in a hug. Baekhyun’s face nestles in Chanyeol’s neck automatically, as though the crook of Chanyeol’s neck is made for Baekhyun’s head and Baekhyun leans up to whisper in Chanyeol’s ear.

“Beautiful enough to have your cock?” Baekhyun rasps lewdly, grinding his own cock on Chanyeol’s thighs as he continues to stroke his best friend’s.

Chanyeol pulls back a little, surprised by how smoothly the lewd request passed his best friend’s – whom he thought to be innocent up (and very straight) till this day – lips. There is no shame in Baekhyun’s eyes as he returns Chanyeol’s gaze, there is only need.

“I-if you w-want,” Chanyeol gulps, trying to push down the lust that spiked through his body. But his cock throbs in Baekhyun’s hand and it is obvious, he is incredibly turned on by the thought of fucking into his best friend’s greedy hole.

“I want it, Yeol. I want it bad, so bad.” Baekhyun says, needy. His eyes are wide and doe like a doll’s and his face is so beautiful with his vermilion lips and dilated pupils, he might as well be one.  

Chanyeol misses Baekhyun’s pretty hands on his member as the smaller one lets go of his cock and picks up the abandoned ladle.

“Find my prostate with this, Yeol.” Baekhyun says, handing the ladle to him and making to turn back on his stomach again.

“No!” Chanyeol stops him before he can fully lie down. “I-I mean, I want to see your face…if that’s okay.” Chanyeol is self-conscious again with Baekhyun’s gaze assessing his naked body.

“You can do whatever you want. I want whatever you want to do to me, Yeol.” Baekhyun says, sultry. Chanyeol groans and this time, he does not hold back. He pulls Baekhyun forward and presses his lips to the swollen ones that have been driving him crazy with the lechery that has been coming out of its mouth.

They kiss heatedly, wet and sloppy and turning them both on further. Baekhyun is on Chanyeol’s lap again and Chanyeol is toying with Baekhyun’s hole. As the taller one inserts his tongue into his smaller best friend’s mouth, he is met with a gasp, Baekhyun feeling the curve of the ladle entering him. Baekhyun moans but Chanyeol swallows the sounds, greedy for more. 

Baekhyun breaks the kiss, out of breath. He cannot take the double attack on his body. Though the ladle’s handle is thin, it is long and so far up his ass, brushing teasingly against his prostate.

“Have I found your prostate yet, Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol asks, kissing Baekhyun’s lips once, twice.

“Not yet. You’ll know when you have, don’t worry.” Baekhyun gasps, arching.

Chanyeol pushes the ladle’s handle up into Baekhyun’s hole before pulling it back down before shoving it up harder, deeper.

Baekhyun screamed.

“There! Chanyeol, please, do that again!” Baekhyun moans, eyes closed and his hands around Chanyeol’s neck squeeze tighter.

“Is that your prostate?” Chanyeol asks, even as he shoves the utensil hard into Baekhyun, the way he had moments ago.

“Yes, Yeol, you found it babe. Harder.” Baekhyun requests, tangling his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him down harshly. Baekhyun is gasping desperately against Chanyeol’s mouth, his body moving up and down as he tries to fuck himself on the ladle. Chanyeol captures Baekhyun’s lips and even when Baekhyun bites down onto his lip as he jams the ladle into his prostate again, he does let go of Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun is running out of air and he wants to cum so bad but he holds it in because he does not want it to be over, not yet.

“The bottle, Chanyeol! Oh god, I’m so close!” Baekhyun cries, pained by how much effort he is using to hold back his orgasm. He wants Chanyeol’s cock to be the reason he cums. But their foreplay is not over. Chanyeol pulls out the ladle and the curved end snags on Baekhyun’s entrance, making his best friend give out a strangled, half pleasured, half pained cry.

Chanyeol lays Baekhyun on his back and looks at him, conflicted.

“Are you sure you want to try the bottle, Baek?”

Baekhyun nods frantically, a hand on his own cock and another fingering his desperate hole. Chanyeol’s cock throbs painfully, seeing his best friend pleasure himself. He watches as Baekhyun fingers himself harshly, shoving his digits as far as they go but the boy soon lets out a despaired, frustrated cry.

“It’s not enough, Yeol,” Baekhyun says, tears in his eyes. He is aching for his orgasm, his cock pulsing and his hole uncomfortable with the lack of girth to squeeze around.

“Baekhyunnie…I-I want to fuck you,” Chanyeol says, he is also getting desperate. He yearns to feel what Baekhyun’s hole has been doing to that candle, that ladle. He needs to fuck his best friend, it is no longer a want.

“Fuck, yes. But wait,” Baekhyun says as Chanyeol pumps his cock, preparing it to enter Baekhyun’s small hole.

“Promise you’ll help me with the bottle…next time.” Baekhyun’s eyes command Chanyeol’s and it is not as though Chanyeol even has a will that goes against Baekhyun’s wishes at this point.

“Whenever you want, Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol promises.

“Good. Fuck me hard, Yeol. I like it rough, really rough.” Baekhyun pulls his fingers out of his hole and puts it in his mouth, sucking on them as he spreads his legs even wider. A deep sounds emanates from Chanyeol’s chest, it’s not fair how Baekhyun is toying with his sanity. He decides that if Baekhyun wants rough, he should make real his best friend’s wish.

He pulls Baekhyun by the ankle, the smaller one’s ass right against his groin. He aligns his cock to Baekhyun’s entrance and shoves in, at last encased in the heat he was yearning to familiarize himself with.

“Chanyeol-ah!” Baekhyun gasps and Chanyeol braces a hand on Baekhyun’s sides, hovering over his best friend as he thrust into him. Baekhyun takes his fingers out of his mouth and puts them into Chanyeol’s, a string of saliva now connecting their lips. Chanyeol hums with Baekhyun’s fingers in his mouth, sucking the slender digits. Baekhyun is moaning loudly, begging Chanyeol to fuck him harder and Chanyeol rams harder and harder until the bed shakes.

“Chanyeol-ah, Chanyeol-ah, your cock is so fucking big!” Baekhyun groans lecherously, his back arching to a dangerous angle.

“Do you like that, Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol asks, his hands coming to grip Baekhyun’s shoulder so he could fuck harder into him.

“Yes! I didn’t know you were this big, Yeol. You’re gifted. You’ll let me fill myself with your cock whenever I want, right Chanyeol-ah?” Baekhyun says sweetly, pulling the hair back from Chanyeol’s face as the latter now holds his hips and pile drives faster.

“Of course,” Chanyeol says, going down to kiss Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun’s moans are getting louder and Chanyeol is afraid the others will be back any moment but Baekhyun’s hole is like nicotine and he cannot pull out or even slow down. Who knew he would enjoy fucking his best friend this much.

“Park Chanyeol!” Baekhyun is almost delirious, his mouth is hanging open and there is saliva dribbling down, his nails are marking Chanyeol’s back mercilessly and his legs extend upwards to wrap around Chanyeol’s waist.

“Did I get it again?” Chanyeol smiles, even though by now he has already learnt that Baekhyun screams this way when his prostate is hit. Baekhyun is too much of a hysterical, moaning mess and he does not reply. He moves his body with Chanyeol’s, his climax building unbearably at his core.

Chanyeol is almost there too. Baekhyun’s hole is erratic around him and he is sure he does not have long left. He holds his best friend tighter as he rams and rams, ruthless and honouring Baekhyun’s wish for roughness.

“Chanyeol-ah,” Chanyeol is expecting Baekhyun to come screaming but his orgasming moan is soft and desperate, long and completely enraptured with bliss. Baekhyun’s eyes are closed and his whole body shudders, and from the way he arches, it is like his spine is trying to break out of the flesh coating it. Baekhyun mewls, drawn out and sounding like he is ensconced in pure ecstasy.

Chanyeol finds his own euphoria, burying his face in Baekhyun’s neck as he convulses his cum into Baekhyun’s hole.

“Yeol.” Baekhyun finally opens his eyes. Chanyeol is still slumped over Baekhyun, his face in his best friend’s swan neck. Baekhyun threads his fingers through the taller one’s, knowing how much his best friend loves this.

“Hmm.” Chanyeol hums but he is still not coherent. Baekhyun still feels so good around him and he does not want to pull out yet.

“Was that okay, Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol asks, finally pulling back. It would be an understatement to say that that was his best orgasm but he does not know if Baekhyun feels the same.

“I don’t know where you learnt to do that, Yeol. But I want you to fuck me every day. You’re more than okay, Chanyeol-ah. You’re mind blowing.” Baekhyun smiles fondly, giving Chanyeol a peck.

Chanyeol smiles bashfully but gives Baekhyun’s lips a wet kiss.


	2. Fill Me Up (Part 2)

~

"Is there anywhere specific you want to go, Baek?" Chanyeol asks as he pulls out of the SME building parking lot. It is late but there are a few fans loitering around in hopes of catching a glimpse of the EXO members as they finish up their practice and embark on their way to the dorm. There are a few screams and yells as they pass by the line of fans on either side of their car and Baekhyun turns to wave and smile at them.

"Not anywhere specific but somewhere deserted would be great." Baekhyun replies once they've hit the main road and are speeding away from the SME building.

"Deserted? Why?" Chanyeol's eyes briefly flicker to Baekhyun before they resume maneuvering the road.  Baekhyun stays quiet, he waits until they have rolled to a stop at a traffic light.

"I..." Baekhyun trails off as his hand starts moving. It stops at Chanyeol's crotch.

"I brought the wine bottle." He says as he palms Chanyeol.

Chanyeol blanches, his body convulsing forward due to the sudden pleasure Baekhyun is inflicting on him. He almost blares the horn as his head falls forward.

He rights himself immediately, hands clutching the wheel tight.

"B-Baekhyun," Chanyeol groans.

"Yes, baby?" Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol innocently even though the giant is not looking at him, the lights have turned green and he is once again focusing on the road.

"S-stop." Chanyeol pleads but his groin is poised upwards, yearning for Baekhyun's nimble fingers.

"Why, Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun asks, honeyed voice and saccharine smile.

"Because if you don't, I'll c-crash and we'll – ah!" Chanyeol grips the steering wheel tight, his knuckles going white as Baekhyun slips into his pants, takes his cock out and gives the head a harsh squeeze. He circles the head with his finger, stroking the slit softly, teasingly.

"Baekhyun p-please stop." Chanyeol wants to make his voice harsh but it comes out a gruff moan.

"Do you really want me to stop? Your body likes me, Chanyeol-ah. Look how your beautiful cock is already hard for me." Baekhyun purrs, moving his hand down, a long stroke to the base of Chanyeol's cock. He is almost leaning over completely, trying to get Chanyeol's cock completely out of the confines of his pants. He glides his hand up and down, the skin on Chanyeol's cock becoming tauter as it hardens.

Chanyeol's driving becomes a little erratic, his knee is almost jerking and he is losing control of the car as his leg is not steady on the pedals. Baekhyun is relentless, stroking Chanyeol earnestly while cooing praises at his cock.

"Mmh, are you thinking about fucking me? I better be the only one on your mind, Little Chanyeol. You'd fit no one else's hole anyway." Baekhyun whispers to Chanyeol's cock. Chanyeol would have laughed, if Baekhyun's pretty hands weren't making a puppet out of his body.

"Only you Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol manages to murmur as humanly as he can, though the moans that want to erupt from his chest are hard to hold back.

They come to another traffic light and Baekhyun takes this chance to come to an almost stand in his seat and put his mouth against Chanyeol's. He cups Chanyeol's face to get a good grip so he can kiss him properly, roughly.

Chanyeol grips Baekhyun's hips, pulling him closer, even though he knows he should be telling Baekhyun to sit back down, for the love of god and their safety. But he puts his hands on Baekhyun's hips, pushing him to his body because he just wants them to be skin to skin. He groans when Baekhyun bites his lower lip, his mouth opening for the petit one to invade.

It is only when a horn blasts behind them that they pull apart, gasping. It is just their luck that the windows are tinted and the person occupying the car behind them cannot glimpse their outlandish actions.

"Hurry up, Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun gasps. He sits back down in his seat and Chanyeol's cock is throbbing, yearning for Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun is quiet for a few moments and Chanyeol gets curious as to what he's doing. He looks over quickly and blanches again at the sight. Baekhyun has taken out his own cock and he is stroking it. His head is thrown backwards, eyes shut and moaning, biting his lips. Chanyeol swiftly turns his attention back to the road, for the sake of their lives because he would soon crash.

Baekhyun's moans soundtrack the car for a short while, coupled with Chanyeol's heavy breathing. Soon enough, Baekhyun's hand is back on his cock and without looking, Chanyeol knows Baekhyun has not stopped stroking himself either.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol pleads again, "stop till we get -ah - there."

"Shh baby, you can concentrate right? Can you do that for me, Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun uses that low purring tone and Chanyeol wants to stop right then and fuck the life out of the boy that has become more than a best friend to him. Chanyeol takes one hand off the steering wheel, and puts it on top of Baekhyun's that is stroking him, driving with one hand. He feels how hot his cock is as Baekhyun's hand teases the skin, driving him crazy.

Baekhyun links his fingers with Chanyeol's that are on top of his and then he starts moving their hands, up and down on Chanyeol's erect cock, bringing it to a throbbing mast.

Chanyeol is having an almost impossible time driving, the road is becoming blurry and his body is telling him to close his eyes and let Baekhyun jerk him off properly. _Almost there_ , he tells himself, stepping on the gas.

"Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol moans as the smaller one squeezes their hands tightly on his aching cock. He is sweating and he feels like the car is a furnace even though he is dressed lightly, a tank top and thin skinny jeans. The fact that Baekhyun is echoing his moans as he strokes himself as well as him is turning him on immensely and he wants to watch Baekhyun do it but first he must he get them to an empty discreet spot.

"I can come from your voice alone, Chanyeol-ah. Moan louder, baby." Baekhyun says heatedly, encouragingly.

"I'm so close," Chanyeol gasps, holding Baekhyun's hand tighter, subsequently squeezing his own cock tighter too. He groans louder.

"No, not yet." Baekhyun pulls his hand away from Chanyeol's cock, holding away Chanyeol's hand too so he doesn't touch himself.

"Don't cum yet, Yeol."

Baekhyun's hand wanders to Chanyeol's exposed muscled arm and then he resumes his stroking, but now on Chanyeol's sinfully roped arm. He travels his hand over the bulging muscle, just as lovingly as he had on Chanyeol's member, all the while still stroking himself.

"Yeol," Baekhyun moans, gripping Chanyeol's arm tight, his nails burrowing into the hot flesh, "Yeol," Baekhyun moans again, he sounds so simultaneously needy and helpless and Chanyeol very well almost slams on the break so he can pleasure Baekhyun thoroughly.

"Yes, Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol says huskily, reaching a hand over to rest on top of Baekhyun's hand that's stroking his cock, just like Baekhyun had done to him.

"I need you," Baekhyun says desperately, bringing his other hand on top of Chanyeol's and gripping tight.

Fortunately, Chanyeol turns onto their destination, a very narrow alley way that barely fits their car, and kills the engine. It is dark, the only light a scrap of illumination from the street light across the street from the end of the alley. There is no one to be seen and it is dead silent; perfect.

Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun, who is yet to let go of Chanyeol's hand clasped between his. He is still stroking himself and both of their hands are slick with Baekhyun's oozing pre cum.

"I'm so wet," Baekhyun moans, finally able to look Chanyeol in the eye as the taller one stares back. Baekhyun's eyes are hooded and his mouth his open, tongue hanging out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Chanyeol chants, lifting Baekhyun out of the passenger seat and onto his lap. Baekhyun is so sexy, Chanyeol is losing grip of his sanity.

Their nude cocks rub against each other as Baekhyun straddles Chanyeol's lap in the limited space.

Baekhyun is towering over Chanyeol and Chanyeol is shaping Baekhyun's thick mounds in his hands. Their foreheads are resting together and they are breathing hard. Baekhyun has a hold on both of their cocks and he strokes them together. It is undiluted pleasure.

"Chanyeol-ah, I want you to fuck me so bad but I want to try the bottle too," Baekhyun whines. His hands come up to completely wrap around Chanyeol's neck, pushing them closer and their hard erect cocks rubs insufficiently pleasurable together.

"You can have both." Chanyeol promises, pulling Baekhyun's head down and sealing their lips together.

Baekhyun is aroused even further by the dominant streak in Chanyeol's voice. He learnt that it takes some time to lure Chanyeol out of his shy shell when they are doing explicit things with each other – which they certainly have since that first time – but once Chanyeol is fully in tune with his arousal, he takes control of Baekhyun's body and it drives Baekhyun absolutely crazy, to be manhandled by his hunk of a best friend [with benefits] like that.

Chanyeol ravages his mouth, punishing him for distracting him so much while they had been on the road but Baekhyun is thriving in this roughness where Chanyeol's hands are tangling harshly in his hair and they are kissing so hard, their teeth is almost grinding. However, they are desperate for a taste of each other and not even the dearth of air in their lungs can convince them to pull apart.

It is only when Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun back and the smaller one leans back on the wheel to have the horn blast – blast them out of their drunken lust haze – that they at last unseal their mouths from each other and gulp down the air they have been denying themselves.

They are already sweating and heavily dishevelled and this only serves to turn them on more. Though their mouths are no longer on each other, their hands explore the skin they have already explored so many times by now. Chanyeol runs his hands feverishly all over Baekhyun's skin under his white flimsy t-shirt and Baekhyun has a fixation with Chanyeol's built arms, he is obsessed as he squeezes them, scratches them, leaves him mark on them, claiming them as his.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol growls as the smaller one touches the heads of their swollen, leaking, forgotten cocks.

"Get in the back, Baekhyun." Chanyeol commands, rubbing a soft patch of skin on Baekhyun's stomach.

"No Chanyeol-ah, I don't want to leave you," Baekhyun whimpers, burying his head in Chanyeol's neck, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders tightly and pushing their groins together.

Chanyeol's heart skips a beat even though it's not meant to, even though he should be aroused and not exactly having fluttering feelings in his chest. He hugs Baekhyun back, nuzzles his own face in Baekhyun's neck.

"Just for a few seconds Baekhyunnie, we'll have more space. And then I can give you what you want." Chanyeol whispers, his voice softer as he kisses Baekhyun's neck.

"Don't you want me to put all of the bottle inside you, Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol runs a hand, forward and back, over Baekhyun's voluptuous ass suggestively.

Baekhyun lingers in Chanyeol's neck before deciding the lust is too strong and he needs something in his hole immediately. He gives Chanyeol's lips peck before shifts out of Chanyeol's lap and fits himself through the space between the driver and passenger seat to get to the back seat. Chanyeol pushes the passenger seat as forward as it will go and then he follows Baekhyun to the back. He pushes the driver seat as forward as it will go in turn and he lies them forward as well to give himself and Baekhyun as much space as possible. Baekhyun has already taken out the wine bottle, half full, and a few packets of lube before Chanyeol tosses the bag to the front area of the car. Then, he turns to Baekhyun.

He pulls the smaller one to him. It is even darker here in the back and they can barely make each other's faces out. But Chanyeol can see how flushed Baekhyun is, how swollen his beautifully red lips are. He starts on Baekhyun's shirt, pulling it over his head. Baekhyun lifts his hips and allows his taller best friend to slide his pants and underwear off his legs, leaving him bare for Chanyeol to look at. The taller one picks up one of the packets of lube and turns to Baekhyun.

"On your knees or on my lap, where do you want to be prepared?" Chanyeol asks, fingers crawling up Baekhyun's arm, up his shoulder, around him neck and curling on his nape. Before Baekhyun can reply, he's pulling him closer.

"Your lap." Baekhyun purrs.

Chanyeol's back is against the window, his lengthy legs are pulled up towards his knees, he is too tall to fit horizontally leisurely. Baekhyun is straddled on his thighs between his hips and his knees, caging the petit one in. He kneads the thick ass and Baekhyun grinds himself in Chanyeol's hands. Baekhyun's hands are back on his arms and he is making low moaning sounds as he feels the muscles and squeezes them.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol says softly and Baekhyun opens the eyes he had closed. Chanyeol's eyes are dark with a hard glint and Baekhyun moans at the arousal he reads there.

Chanyeol has nothing to say, he just wants to look in Baekhyun's eyes as he pleasures him, stretches him. He leans down slightly with Baekhyun in his lap and picks up the packet he put on the floor, ripping it open. He coats his hand, strawberry flavoured lube slickening his hand, and presses his fingers to Baekhyun's entrance.

"Give me your lips, Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol murmurs as he slips in the first finger. Baekhyun does not oblige immediately, he is too busy trying to regulate his breathing as he welcomes Chanyeol's thick fingers inside him again. He clutches Chanyeol's shoulders hard, pushing down on the finger that is inside him. He is aching for his prostate to be struck.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol growls, irritated that his best friend is not listening to him. But he is not truly irritated that Baekhyun is not obeying him, it's just that he is extremely aroused by Baekhyun's pleasure inflicted face and he wants to taste Baekhyun's mouth again but Baekhyun is lost in his pleasure.

Baekhyun gasps when Chanyeol growls at him, his voice is several notches deeper and the hand that had been on his nape is gripping the strands at the base of his neck, harsh.

"I'm sorry Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun mewls, not sounding sorry at all.

Chanyeol doesn't allow for any more speech as he puts Baekhyun's lips on his, holding his head steady with the hand clenched in his hair, as he stretches him open, softly, gently, hard, fast then softly and gently all over again.

Lately, all Chanyeol  wants to do is kiss Baekhyun. Baekhyun does not have to be doing anything lewd like that day Chanyeol caught him. Baekhyun just has to be in Chanyeol's presence and all he wants to do is kiss him senseless. When Baekhyun is talking, when he is eating, when he is smiling, Chanyeol wants to kiss him. He kisses Baekhyun hard now, like he wants to swallow his best friend whole. He wants more and it feels like even if he gulps Baekhyun down, it will still not be enough. This is what Baekhyun has done to him.

"C-Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun is quivering when they break away for air. There are three of Chanyeol's fingers dancing inside him, moving erratically at different tempos, and Baekhyun is squirming because Chanyeol is shying from his prostate that is just within reach.

"Chanyeol-ah, another finger," Baekhyun begs, his arms linking around Chanyeol necks but he still feels something is off; something is not right. He ghosts his lips over Chanyeol's – who is breathing just as heavily as him – but that persistent nagging that something is amiss does not fade.

"Your clothes! Yeol, take them off, now!" Baekhyun gasps, figuring out what is making him uncomfortable, as Chanyeol enters a fourth finger into him. He is so pleasurably stretched, it would be painful for Chanyeol to take his fingers out now but he wants to feel Chanyeol's body heat, he needs his best friend's slick skin against his.

"Are you sure, Baek?" Chanyeol says, pushing his fingers in deeper purposely, finding Baekhyun's pleasure spot.

"Mmh-" Baekhyun moans, his toes curling on the leather seat, his back arching.

"What was that, Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol asks sweetly, shoving his fingers up Baekhyun's hole again. Baekhyun lets out a shrill sounds that does not sound human.

"Please, baby," Baekhyun begs, cupping Chanyeol's face, looking desperately into his eyes.

"Please what, Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol asks, his hands slowing down automatically, sympathizing with Baekhyun who sounds on the verge of crying.

"D-don't tease me like t-this." Baekhyun chokes, pressing his lips to Chanyeol's, a soft kiss.

Chanyeol slips his fingers out of Baekhyun, an obscene sound, and sets Baekhyun down on the seat. He takes his clothes off as best as he can in the small space without elbowing Baekhyun – who is whimpering as his hole clenches around air – and without breaking his any lower limbs, trying to weasel his long legs  out his skinny jeans.

"Baekhyun, on your knees for me." Chanyeol says, Baekhyun obeys automatically. It is difficult, the car is too small for their friskiness but they cannot stop now. They must finish what they started.

Chanyeol turns the ceiling light on, the light from the street is not enough, he wants to see all of Baekhyun’s sultry satin body properly.

"Chanyeol-ah, we have to be careful!" Baekhyun warns, even though he is thankful for the light, he too wants to have a clear view of Chanyeol’s seductive roped body as he handles, or rather, manhandles, him.

"I want to see your hole," Chanyeol parts Baekhyun's cheeks, the firm mounds filling up his palms satisfyingly. Baekhyun's fingered hole is twitching but still puckered together. Chanyeol knows it won't be like this, soon.

"Do you like it?" Baekhyun says, pushing his ass out and into Chanyeol's face that is so close to it.

"I already told you, Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol says, taking his time admiring Baekhyun's hole and kneading his ass.

"I want to hear you say it again," Baekhyun whines, letting faux hurt creep into his voice.

"Hmm, I love it," Chanyeol hums, pressing a kiss to the wet rosy hole. Baekhyun keens into his lips and Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun's eagerness.

Chanyeol takes the wine bottle lying on the floor of the car and picks up another packet of lube. He  lubes up the bottle as he would his own cock, Baekhyun who has twisted his neck to observe, is filled with lust at the sight.

Chanyeol takes his time, lubricating the bottle properly, he does not want to damage Baekhyun, however wanton his little vixen of a best friend might be. He then holds Baekhyun's stretched hole open wide with four fingers, the puckered skin trying to clench back together.

"Are you ready, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol makes sure.

"Yes Yeol, stick it into me please,"

Chanyeol does so, easing in the thin head. He realizes that Baekhyun has picked a thinner bottle than the ones they usually drink from. It is almost as thin as a split but it has the length of a bottle. He goes slowly but Baekhyun is panting. He rubs a hand over Baekhyun's lower back, trying to soothe Baekhyun into relaxing his hole.

"More Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun pushes back on the bottle, his tight hole trying to suck in more of the object.

Chanyeol eases in more, until the head of the bottle is completely swallowed by Baekhyun’s hole. He waits until Baekhyun has fully relaxed before he pushes in more, and more, until half of the bottle is snug in his best friend’s glorious hole.

“Fuck me with it, Yeol.” Baekhyun urges, yearning to feel the bottle deeper inside him. Chanyeol obliges.

A few thrusts in and Baekhyun is almost screaming. He is trying to muffle himself as best as he can, for the sake of anyone who might pass nearby and think he is being slaughtered (instead of that he is just being fucked with a wine bottle).

“Fuck Yeol, this feels amazing!” Baekhyun moans hoarsely, moving his hips with Chanyeol’s thrusts. Chanyeol thinks his best friend is so beautiful like this, on his knees and allowing Chanyeol to fuck a bottle into his hole. Baekhyun is so erotic, his delicately curved waist and back glistening with sweat and his hair dishevelled, plump and firm yet slightly jiggly ass cheeks tinted with crimson and thick object in the clutches of his hole. He wishes he could see Baekhyun’s face but this lecherously erotic rear view is enough to satisfy him for now.

“Better than my cock, Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol asks, shoving the bottle into Baekhyun, slapping an ass cheek softly with the other hand.

“No!” Baekhyun gasps, “Nothing is b-better than your cock, C-Chanyeol-ah.” Baekhyun gasps the words because Chanyeol is going impossibly fast, he will be so stretched when Chanyeol takes the bottle out, he knows his hole will be gaping.

“Baekhyunnie, you can do better than that.” Chanyeol teases, thrusting the bottle into Baekhyun’s prostate and then retracting it, slowly, painfully slow.

“I love your cock, Chanyeol-ah, I love it so much,” Baekhyun cries but Chanyeol does not let up his torture.

“I want it in me always, everywhere, I want your cock to be deep in my hole, Chan – ah! –“ Baekhyun’s body convulses and his cock spurts come onto the leather seat, untouched. Chanyeol admires Baekhyun’s clenching hole. He bites his lip, wanting to kiss it as it clenches and unclenches hard with Baekhyun’s orgasm. If Baekhyun has an insertion kink, then Chanyeol’s kink is Baekhyun’s hole. He removes the bottle from Baekhyun and sticks his fingers where the bottle was just a few seconds ago. He moans as his fingers are enclosed with wetness and ragged internal muscle. He pushes his fingers in deeper and deeper but he wants to know what Baekhyun’s hole tastes like too. He wants to fit his tongue into Baekhyun and lick his insides.

“Chanyeol-ah!” When Baekhyun gasps in agonized pleasure, Chanyeol realizes that he is overstimulating the petit one. He keeps his fingers in for a few more selfish moments, enjoying Baekhyun’s pained gasps before regretfully pulling out. He turns Baekhyun around, pulling him onto his body. Baekhyun’s body is spent, lax with post climax.

“Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol asks as the smaller one’s eyes flutter open and closed. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s middle and snuggles on his chest, feeling too comfortable to do anything else.

Chanyeol allows Baekhyun to relax and calm down from his high, tracing invisible patterns on his smaller best friend’s back.

“I’m sorry I came, Chanyeol-ah,” Baekhyun says at last, sounding truly apologetic but still lethargic.

“It’s okay, Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol smiles, even though he is still painfully hard, his hard cock erect on Baekhyun’s tummy making the fact evident.

“No,” Baekhyun shakes his head sleepily – of course, they are both still exhausted from a vigorous dance practice – “you have to fuck me Chanyeol-ah. It’s not fair to you. And besides, you promised I could have both, right?” Baekhyun grins at Chanyeol, his tired eyes lighting up, making him seem innocently adorable, despite the fact that he just came intensely by a wine bottle.

“I’ll wait for you, Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol says a little breathlessly, caught in the twinkle in Baekhyun’s eyes, caught in the stars in his best friend’s eyes. His words are heavy and he is a little unsure what he is talking about anymore, he only knows that he wants Baekhyun in his arms like this, whatever _this_ is that lies between them.

Baekhyun seems to be in the same trance, he is still grinning at Chanyeol but he looks wonderstruck too. They turn bashful again, almost timid.

“I know you will,” Baekhyun says softly, bringing Chanyeol’s head towards him. The kiss is soft and gentle, languid and tentative.

But Chanyeol is getting more and more aroused as Baekhyun moves against his cock during their kiss. He wants to concentrate on the sweet nature of the kiss but he cannot stop the husky groan that leaves him when Baekhyun leans up and his cock is squished between them.

“Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol begins, breaking the kiss and waiting till Baekhyun is looking at him before he speaks again, “Baekhyunnie, I-I want to try something.”

Baekhyun feels the uncertainty in Chanyeol’s words and he is immediately concerned because Chanyeol has not been this nervous since their first time. And they have done it enough times since then that they are comfortable walking nude in front of each other, touching each other without asking and whispering the most lewd suggestions to each other – curtesy of Baekhyun’s lead, of course – but now Chanyeol’s voice is slightly unsteady.

“I want to – uhm – Baekhyunnie – can I –“ Chanyeol is embarrassed, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, wishing he had never uttered a word.

Baekhyun sits up in Chanyeol’s lap and cups the taller one’s face, a thumb caressing his cheek.

“Chanyeol, baby, look at me.” Baekhyun murmurs, his voice soft and like a caress. The taller one hesitantly opens his eyes, he still does not have a bone in his body that goes against Baekhyun’s commands, however much his embarrassment makes him want to disappear into a chasm.

“Good baby,” Baekhyun praises, pecking Chanyeol’s lips. He gives the taller one several soft kisses, soothing the uneasy giant.

“Remember the first time we fucked, Chanyeol-ah? What did I say to you?” Baekhyun waits a heartbeat before answering his own question. “I told you that I want whatever you want to do to me, Yeol. If you want me on my knees, if you want me sideways, if you want me upside down, that’s fine too. If you want me in other ways, however bizarre, Chanyeol-ah, I won’t say no, ever. Tell me baby, what do you want me to do for you?” Baekhyun coos huskily, his hand snaking down between them to Chanyeol’s cock, stroking it lovingly.

Chanyeol’s heart constricts in his chest and his throat clogs up, these feelings are foreign to him but he knows what they are, has known for a while. They are too strong for lust. And right now, with Baekhyun making him feel so accepted, they only intensify and Chanyeol feels like he wants to spit them out.

“I-I want you t-to sit on my face.” Chanyeol says instead, his cheeks and the tips of his ears flaming. Baekhyun sucks in a breath, his eyes wide.

“But I want to p-put something else in you first,” Chanyeol finds the courage to finish his request. Baekhyun hums and strokes Chanyeol’s cock faster, even though it is evident he is taken aback.

“What is it, Chanyeol-ah? What do you want to put in this hole that’s yours?” Baekhyun purrs, looking at Chanyeol through heavy lidded eyes. He inches up Chanyeol’s chest, a hand gliding over Chanyeol’s shoulder, down his back and pushing them closer.

“W-wine.”

It feels like the whole world has frozen and is holding its breath, there is absolute silence. Baekhyun’s eyes are not only wide but his jaw is also gaping and closing and his hand on Chanyeol’s cock has slackened.

“I want to drink wine from your h-hole, Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol decides that he has already begun and he might as well utter his bizarre and utterly kinky request.    

Baekhyun stays a gaping fish for a few seconds more before he buries his face in Chanyeol’s neck, surprising the taller one. Chanyeol stares unsurely at the dark crown of wild hair, wondering what to make of Baekhyun’s reaction. He pats Baekhyun’s back tentatively, trying to make sense of what is going on.

“B-Baekhyun…?” Chanyeol says questioningly.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun lifts his head from the crook of Chanyeol’s neck and puts it against his best friend’s forehead, as well as threading his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and gripping the locks roughly, “Park Chanyeol, you are perfect for me, understand? That’s so hot. Fuck, Chanyeol-ah, I’m hard again. Do whatever you want to me baby, I’ll do anything you ask.” Baekhyun moans, rutting against Chanyeol’s firm body, already immensely turned on, to an incredulous degree, by Chanyeol’s words. The thought of Chanyeol drinking wine from his ass alone is making him leak pre cum, he thinks he will actually cum if he keeps thinking about it.

Chanyeol tells Baekhyun to get on his knees once more and caresses Baekhyun’s eager hole. Baekhyun is sensitive, he leans into Chanyeol’s touch and makes whimpering noises. The taller one leans down and picks up the discarded wine bottle. The cork is screwed tight and Chanyeol pauses, wondering how he can get it open. He _must_ get it open.  What they have started tonight, it cannot be left unsatisfied. This hunger must be fulfilled.

“Penknife, in my bag.” Baekhyun instructs, seeing Chanyeol’s predicament. Chanyeol’s actions are hurried as he reaches for the bag he has abandoned somewhere in the front, rummaging through it in haste. The atmosphere is hot and tense, a new level of understanding, lust and trust between them. Chanyeol pops the cork with the penknife, then discards both items on the floor.

“Raise your ass for me, Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol caresses Baekhyun’s ass cheek, open wine bottle in his other hand. He fits two fingers into Baekhyun’s hole when Baekhyun follows his instructions, holding the hole open with two stretching fingers. Then he lines Baekhyun’s hole with the wine bottle…and pours. He watches as the violet burgundy liquid gurgles into his best friend’s pink and previously fucked hole. Chanyeol’s cock throbs.

He stops and nudges Baekhyun’s body upwards.

“Clench your hole, Baek.”

He swiftly pushes the cork haphazardly back on and puts it back on the floor. He pulls Baekhyun onto his lap as he eases down into a supine position on the seat, his knees pulled up and Baekhyun sitting on his chest. It is so hot inside the car, they are breathing laboriously and the glass windows are becoming fogged. The yellow lighting is tainting their skin and everything feels that much more intimate, they feel as though they are sheltered from the rest of the world, here in this car, in this narrow alley way. Whatever they do to each other here tonight, however lewd and lecherous, is for them to know and cradle between them.

“Are you sure, Yeol?” Baekhyun’s eyes are flickering with uncertainty. His head is swimming with lust and he wants Chanyeol to eat him out so bad but he does not want to asphyxiate the man who is so ready to give him all kinds of pleasure.

“Yes, Baekhyunnie. Sit on my face. I want to taste you.”

The smaller one moans as Chanyeol picks up Baekhyun’s hard cock that is erect and in line with his face and strokes. The taller one put a hand on the small of Baekhyun’s back and urges him forward, onto his face. Finally, Baekhyun’s hole is on his mouth and Chanyeol inhales deeply before he does anything else. Baekhyun smells heavenly. He is so achingly hard.

Baekhyun’s fingers are in Chanyeol’s hair, he is looking down to see if he is hurting his best friend whom he does not want to refer to as best friend any longer. There is a feeling spreading in his chest, a fierce sensation that makes him tighten his hold on Chanyeol’s hair. He does not want to call Chanyeol his best friend. He does not want Chanyeol to do this for anyone else. He wants to be the only one who’s hole Chanyeol’s tongue has tasted – will taste. He wants to be the only one Chanyeol yearns to pleasure like this. He softens his hold and strokes Chanyeol’s hair, trying his best not to grind on the taller one’s face, Chanyeol’s warm mouth feels so good – too good – on his hole.

Then Chanyeol licks. And they both moan. Baekhyun’s hole is stained with wine and it is so delicious, Chanyeol wants to devour it. He licks again, harder and Baekhyun’s hole unclenches, allowing the wine trapped inside to trickle down, into his mouth. Chanyeol laps his strong tongue into Baekhyun’s asshole, strong strokes of his unrelenting pink muscle, getting inebriated from the petit one’s hole. Baekhyun is moaning and moaning, he cannot stop. Chanyeol is eating and drinking him out. It is like Baekhyun is his meal and Chanyeol is hungry, so hungry, consuming Baekhyun’s hole greedily.

Baekhyun’s hole tastes even better than Chanyeol expected and he knows it’s not just the wine. He is addicted and he does not know if he can live without craving it every second of every day from now on. He forces the rings of Baekhyun’s tight puckered hole apart, the wine dropping through tp his throat and he drinks and moans, he cannot get enough.

Baekhyun has become painfully hard again and he is dangerously close to his second orgasm but he does not want to cum, not yet. He wants Chanyeol’s cock to annihilate his wine slickened hole.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun pulls off the taller one’s face with a half scream and Chanyeol releases his hole with a loud lecherous pop. Chanyeol frowns immediately, missing Baekhyun’s delicious hole on his face.

Baekhyun sits back on Chanyeol’s chest and stares down at him. Chanyeol's chestnut hair is wildly bedraggled, his wide eyes are drooping and hazed with lust, his face is flushed and slick and his mouth is wide open, his lips and cheeks stained with the burgundy of the wine, a trail streaming down his face. He looks so erotic and lewd, Baekhyun wants to cum.

“Fuck, fuck, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol into a sitting position by the hair, he wants Chanyeol to eat him out again, he wants Chanyeol to kiss him, he wants Chanyeol to fuck him, he wants Chanyeol so bad in so many ways, Baekhyun fears he is going mad.

“Chanyeol, you can’t,” Baekhyun gasps, kissing his taller best friend hard, grinding their hard, erect and leaking cocks together. He is desperate and panting, hard and wet for Chanyeol. The lust is driving him insane.

“Fuck, you’re so hot. You can’t be anyone else’s, Yeol,” Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol hard again, their teeth grinding, they are too painfully aroused to stop.

“You can’t be like this with anyone else, Yeol. Be wild like this, only for me.” Baekhyun is begging and commanding, scratching Chanyeol’s skin he can reach and biting his lips as they kiss. They are both wild and all inhibitions have been thrown to the wind. Baekhyun wonders at the back of his conscious how two people can be so desperate for each other’s touch and not combust, he feels as though he soon will.

“Yours Baekhyunnie, will be yours,” Chanyeol murmurs, his voice gravelly, hands wandering Baekhyun’s skin and pushing him close like he wants to graft Baekhyun’s skin onto his own.

“So fucking sexy.” Baekhyun growls, attaching his mouth to Chanyeol’s immediately and licking the roof of the taller one’s mouth.  Chanyeol groans into Baekhyun and pushes his tongue deep into Baekhyun’s mouth, almost to the back of his throat.

“Wait.” Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol back against the window, their lips painfully stretching as they break away. He stares at Chanyeol, needing to take a moment to take in the sheer dishevelled arousing state of Chanyeol. He moans and takes a deep breath, his hole throbbing for Chanyeol’s cock. But he leans down and picks up the wine bottle, pulling off the cork Chanyeol barely screwed on.

“Open your mouth for me, baby.” Baekhyun says lowly, unbearably suggestive with one of his erotic fingers already in Chanyeol’s mouth. When the taller one’s mouth is wide open, Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol’s head back against the window and pours the wine into his mouth.

“Don’t swallow yet, Chanyeol-ah.” Baekhyun instructs as he fills Chanyeol’s mouth to the brim. He barely puts the cork back on before tossing the bottle onto the floor and cupping Chanyeol’s cheeks. And he leans down and…drinks from the wine Chanyeol’s mouth.

Chanyeol moans deeply as he feels Baekhyun’s lips in his mouth, taking the sweet liquid from him. It is so lewd yet erotic, he is oozing pre cum at an impossible rate. Chanyeol cannot resist any longer, he clamps Baekhyun’s lips that are in his mouth and the wine dribbles down the sides of their mouths. They kiss hungrily, trying to lap the wine from each other’s mouths, craving to be closer.

Chanyeol sucks down Baekhyun’s chin and neck when they pull away to breathe and Baekhyun is arching, ecstasy wrapping around him. Chanyeol is licking, sucking the wine that has trailed down to his neck and shoulders, almost eating Baekhyun's skin. Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol’s face into his neck, encouraging him to leave more and more love bites, as though he wants the taste of his skin branded in Chanyeol's mouth.

“Fuck me, Yeol, please. Fuck me now.” Baekhyun is quivering, trying to align himself with Chanyeol’s cock.

Chanyeol does not tease or prolong it any further. He shoves Baekhyun down onto his cock, penetrating the fucked but still pleasantly tight hole. Baekhyun’s limbs wrap around Chanyeol and the car shakes as Baekhyun bounces on Chanyeol’s lap and Chanyeol thrusts upwards, hard.

Baekhyun’s breath fogs the tinted window behind Chanyeol and his nails scratch down the glass as he tries to find purchase, but fails, before tangling his hands in Chanyeol’s hair and burying his face in the crook of the taller one’s neck. He sucks Chanyeol’s skin where his mouth is pressed against, knowing he should not be leaving marks on such an obvious spot but the need to let it be known that this giant is his is compelling and Baekhyun sucks harder, eliciting pleasured hisses from the one fucking his prostate. Baekhyun is bouncing fast and Chanyeol is thrusting unmercifully. The squelching resulting from slickness and obscenity of skin on skin resounds in the small space. Both are restraining themselves so hard from allowing their pleasure to become auditory – surely they would raise the dead.

When they cum, they cum simultaneously and they cannot hold back their screams. Chanyeol’s is deep and low and husky and Baekhyun’s is hoarse and long and high. They make a deafening crescendo of obliterating ecstasy. Baekhyun’s toes curl on the leather and Chanyeol’s back arches, pushing him deeper into Baekhyun. They are both quivering uncontrollably, euphoria has them in its all-encompassing clutches. They feel disoriented, as though they are in the clouds.

“Chanyeol-ah,” Baekhyun moans hoarsely after he has calmed down enough.

“Baekhyun, Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun, their post intercourse cuddling ritual.

 There is serenity in the car, Baekhyun snuggled on top of Chanyeol , yet to disentangle himself from Chanyeol’s cock. But neither of them want to be separated, not yet.

“Baby, you’re a freak, just like me.” Baekhyun murmurs, nuzzling Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol caresses Baekhyun’s nape, a comforting habit for both.

“Your freak.” Chanyeol acknowledges, confirming what he said to Baekhyun when they had both been incoherent with lust.

“Hmm, mine.” Baekhyun hums, content.

They are both slick and sticky and will most likely be murdered by their manager – Junmyeon too – when they return and not just for being out late. But for now they are too wrapped up in the bliss that is each other’s embrace to move or care.

 

~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said i wanted this to be a drabble? lol. and yet, i think i like wine play too much to let go of this one yet. but idk, i'm not promising anything. leaving some love if you enjoyed would be much appreciated ღ 
> 
> [also, please don't be frisky while driving. stay safe on the road guys! and let's keep mind that it's all sadly fiction]

**Author's Note:**

> I was stressed out by everything else so I decided to de-stress with this (translation : procrastinating). Thanks to Abby for suggesting the ladle *_*. I was going for a shorter drabble where they inserted the bottle into Baek too but I got carried away so there might be a sequel in which insertion of the wine bottle happens but idk, I was just having fun with this one. I hope you enjoyed (^-^)


End file.
